


【KT】山有木兮 （十四）

by meiyouren



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyouren/pseuds/meiyouren





	【KT】山有木兮 （十四）

【KT】山有木兮 （十四）

 

 

* ABO世界观 无生子 OOC 架空

 

* 非1v1 洁癖者慎入

 

* JF出没（非全员，非出场人物、出场比重与喜好无关。）

 

* JF内ABO身份根据剧情需要设定，对本人没有任何冒犯的意思。

 

* 根据剧情需要，各种私设，请勿当真。

 

* 没逻辑 没文笔 

 

* 一切都是脑补

 

* 感谢阅读

 

 

【KT】山有木兮 （十四）

 

 

第二天一早大家就把帐篷还回了酒店，去镇上逛了一天晚上又住回了酒店。

 

根据行程安排，之后大家要去隔壁市的一个镇上爬山，计划好一天就能来回的行程大家也不愿拿着大包小包到处走，所以决定早上出发晚上回来依然住这个酒店。

 

第四天天刚亮大家吃完早饭就在大厅里集合，井之原看了看人数问：“小剛呢？”

 

冈田准一说：“他一大早就跟我说有些不舒服，让我们先去，等他好些就去跟我们会合。”

 

堂本光一听冈田准一这么说马上在意起来，还不等他开口就听长濑智也问：“tsuyochan怎么了？没事吧？”

 

“他说可能是这两天玩累了，休息一会就没事。”

 

井之原听完接嘴道：“那我们赶紧出发吧，还要赶在末班车之前回来。”

 

隔壁市虽说不远也就几站的路，但是下了车还要坐巴士去镇上然后步行爬山，时间安排得勉强一天能回来，为了按照计划回酒店大家也都不敢耽误时间。

 

一行人到了车站，堂本光一还是有些放心不下，悄悄拉着冈田准一到一边问：“剛他真的没事吗？没说哪里不舒服吗？”

 

冈田准一摇摇头，“我也没见到他，他一大早就发邮件给我，早饭都没吃。”

 

堂本光一听冈田这么说，心里更加不安起来，他想了想对冈田说：“我回去看看吧，等他好些了我跟他一起去跟你们会合。”

 

“也好，省得万一有什么事我们都不在，那就麻烦你了。”

 

堂本光一点点头又去跟井之原说了声就出了车站，经过车站旁边的药店，买了些感冒药和吃的就坐上了回酒店的车。

 

早上闹钟还没响堂本剛就醒了过来，他从昨天晚上就觉得身体有些不舒服，心想自己在太阳下晒了两天，又跑来跑去的在镇上逛，早出晚归所以可能是有些累，睡一觉就会没事，哪知道一觉醒来不但周身的疲累没有消除，反而时冷时热的更加难受。

 

他一大早给冈田准一发了邮件说自己不舒服要在酒店休息，放下手机迷迷糊糊又睡了一会，身体却越来越热，连呼吸都渐渐急促起来，身下又胀又痒的感觉让他这才觉出了哪里不对。虽然他一直吃抑制剂没有体验过发情，可是生理课上Omega发情期那章的症状他还记得，现在自己的情况完全就是发情的样子。

 

堂本剛有些怀疑自己的记忆，他明明每个月都有按时吃抑制剂，怎么会突然发情了呢？

 

他拿起手机看了看时间，这个点冈田他们应该已经在去隔壁市的车上，自己一直吃中效抑制剂，所以没有随身带抑制剂的习惯，他放下手机回忆了一下自己刚分化成熟后每年体检时预测的发情时间，按照体检结果显示，正常来说今天是他发情期的最后一天，也就是说他只要熬过今天也就没事了。

 

堂本剛跑去浴室冲了个热水澡，回到床上又把空调温度调低了些。他把自己圈在被子里又不敢把被子裹得太实，双脚露在被子外面对着空调吹。

 

本以为靠着自己意志能挺过发情，哪知道随着时间的流逝，他自己都能感觉到信息素透过皮肤往外涌，虽然他知道抑制剂的作用是抑制发情，对于已经发情的情况起到的作用还要因人而异，但是越来越迷糊的脑子和燥热的身体让他不得不爬起来，从行李里找出本来打算带来爬山怕晚上回不来在山上防寒用的薄款高领外套穿上，又找出披肩当围巾围上，带上两个口罩准备去附近找找有没有药店可以买抑制剂，好能稍微缓解点发情所带来的身体上的不适。

 

堂本剛扶着墙走到玄关刚打开门，就见堂本光一站在门口抬着手想要敲门的样子。

 

堂本剛没想到堂本光一还没走，堂本光一没想到自己还没敲门门就突然开了，两个人站在门口都愣了一下。

 

堂本剛虽然脑子不是很清晰，却比堂本光一早一步反应过来，赶紧往后退了两步，隔着口罩问：“你怎么还在这？”

 

堂本光一看着门里的人大夏天的还把自己裹得严严实实，一副要出门的样子，往里走了进去说：“我怕你不舒服一个人不方便就回来了，你这是要去哪？”

 

堂本剛见堂本光一进了室内，他又不好意思直接告诉堂本光一自己发情了让他赶紧出去，只能低着头扶着墙往后退。堂本光一见堂本剛像是在躲着自己，心里不是滋味，把手上的袋子塞到堂本剛手里说：“冈田说你早上没吃饭，给你买了吃的和水，还有感冒药，我走了。”

 

堂本剛被堂本光一转身离去的动作揪得心里一疼，不由自主地走上前拉着堂本光一衬衣的衣角说：“光一，我不是那个意思。”

 

堂本剛一松开扶着墙的手，脚下一软就往下倒，堂本光一赶紧一把抱住往下坠的身体，这时堂本光一才闻到从堂本剛围巾里透出来的信息素味。

 

堂本剛贴在堂本光一怀里，虽然隔着两层口罩但是发情的身体让他对信息素中Alpha的荷尔蒙更加敏感。堂本光一的味道一钻进他的鼻腔，他的大脑瞬间就一片空白，手不受控制的搂上堂本光一的脖子，靠在堂本光一的肩膀上拼命地吸入堂本光一的信息素味，每一次的呼吸都让他觉得精神舒缓了一些，可是身下却更加难受起来。

 

堂本光一把瘫软的堂本剛抱到床边，一进入卧室区域堂本剛信息素的味道就更加浓郁。堂本光一把人放到床上就准备起身，堂本剛却紧紧地抱着他，把头埋在他颈窝处不说话也不让他离开，屁股在床上轻轻地扭动，像是想往他身上靠却又不敢。

 

堂本光一没有交往过Omega，更没遇过Omega发情，作为医学生的他对于Omega的一切都是来自于书本上的描述，此时看到堂本剛的反应，他的脑海里莫名地就冒出了书本上关于Omega发情期的内容。

 

他试探地把腿放到堂本剛的跨间，堂本剛的下身立即就磨蹭了上去，他又按着堂本剛的肩膀拿下堂本剛的口罩，堂本剛满眼泪水，咬着嘴唇看着他。

 

看到堂本剛这副模样，他又默默地扯掉堂本剛的围巾，白檀的香味立刻四散了出来，弥漫在空气中，堂本光一终于肯定了自己心里的猜想。

 

堂本光一的信息素让堂本剛精神上稍微放松的同时却无形地更加加剧了堂本剛的发情，而堂本剛的发情也同样引发了堂本光一的易感期，易感期让堂本光一对堂本剛信息素的味道越来越敏感，让他情不自禁地亲吻上Omega信息素的来源。

 

堂本剛一接触到堂本光一唇瓣的瞬间，他的手就忍不住去解堂本光一衬衣的扣子，他的潜意识里知道这层薄薄的布料之下有他渴望的东西。堂本光一任由堂本剛解开自己的衣扣，舌头在堂本剛口腔里搅动的同时，配合着堂本剛的动作。

 

堂本剛本就燥热，又因为要出门穿上高领外套和围巾更是出了一层薄汗。他脱了堂本光一的衬衣，又拉开自己外套的拉链，身体里的热气马上散开来。他把手放在堂本光一的长裤扣子上，脑子里知道自己需要什么，可是残存的一点理智让他犹豫了。

 

堂本光一感觉到他动作中的迟疑，缓缓地除去了堂本剛的睡裤，又脱了自己的裤子。堂本剛身上一片火热，堂本光一怕堂本剛对着空调一冷一热会吹病，扯过旁边的被子盖在两个人身上，被子刚盖在身上，就闻到里面都是堂本剛的味道。

 

堂本光一侧头亲吻着堂本剛的脖子，信息素最浓郁的位置，他突然觉得堂本剛信息素没了冷香的感觉，倒变得像蜜一样甜稠了起来。

 

堂本剛脑子里一片混沌，堂本光一的亲吻抚摸、堂本光一的信息素让他想要的更多，但是他又隐约觉得不应该继续下去，另一边身体上的反应让他明白没有堂本光一自己没办法熬过这个发情期，迷糊中有那么一瞬间他问自己是不是在期盼接下来的事。

 

堂本光一感觉到堂本剛有些退缩，他只能用亲吻以防身下的人对自己说不，右手顺着堂本剛的腰线往下游走，直到摸到一片湿滑他才停止亲吻看着堂本剛。堂本剛抚着他的背，浅浅喘息着回望着堂本光一。

 

堂本光一对着那片湿热，把自己早已有了反应的下身缓缓地顶了进去，身下的人咬着下唇，鼻子里发出轻哼，堂本光一不知道这是代表不适还是享受，他从堂本剛的身体里退到穴口又轻轻地送了进去。堂本剛明显感觉到堂本光一的下身在自己身体里越来越大，他唯一能做的就是克制住自己想要打开生殖腔被成结的欲望，房间里只有两个人的喘息声和交合处的水声。

 

两具青涩的身体纠缠在被子里，就像他们的信息素一样，不分彼此。

 

开学后的第二个月长野博因为过生日请大家去酒吧玩，这是距离暑假之后第一次聚齐了所有人，也是堂本剛在酒店意外发情后第一次跟堂本光一见面。

 

那天隔壁市突然下起了大暴雨，一行人爬完山下到一半，又因为在山上游玩了一天又饿又累，只得在半山腰找了间温泉酒店入住。而在海边酒店的堂本剛直到入夜情潮才渐渐退去，堂本光一在酒店陪了堂本剛一天。

 

堂本剛第一次体验发情，堂本光一也同样没有经验，以至于堂本光一几乎没离开过堂本剛的身体，就怕一离开堂本剛会因为发情而不适。两个人相拥着连接在一起睡去，直到第二天醒来堂本光一发现堂本剛已经带着自己的行李离开了酒店才反应过来，自己逞一个Omega发情的时候占了对方的便宜，那个Omega还是堂本剛。

 

还没来得及喜悦，堂本光一就后悔起来，他想当时自己如果不是情不自禁地亲吻了堂本剛而是去帮他买抑制剂，那么堂本剛也就不会不告而别，他能预想到以堂本剛对Alpha的厌恶，两个人的关系又要回到原点。

 

堂本光一吃着手里的生日蛋糕，香浓的起司在他嘴里也没了味道，堂本剛坐在离他最远的角落跟mabo聊天，直到到了表演时间mabo跟着长濑他们一起上了台，堂本剛身边才空出了位置。

 

堂本光一马上想要坐过去跟堂本剛道歉，刚起身却见长濑的那个前辈走到堂本剛身后揉了揉他的头顶然后弯下腰在堂本剛耳边说话。堂本剛侧头看着那个人眉开眼笑的样子让他又坐了下去。

 

来酒吧前堂本剛犹豫了很久，他还没做好面对堂本光一的心理准备，却又找不到不参加的理由，可当他在酒吧见到堂本光一才发觉自己有多么地思念这个人。

 

在海边酒店醒来的第二天早上，发情结束的堂本剛闻到自己周身都是堂本光一信息素的味道，意识到自己已经被暂时标记。

 

两个人在一起整整一天，堂本光一甚至都没怎么离开过他的身体，体液侵入带来临时的标记是再正常不过的事。清醒过来的堂本剛想起前一天两个人在床上开始的时候还都带着理智的亲吻，到后来发情进入顶峰，初尝情事的两个人在信息素的作用下失去了控制，堂本光一似乎还咬了他后颈的腺体，把信息素注入了进去。想到这堂本剛马上从堂本光一怀里悄悄地爬起来，跑到浴室背对着镜子扭头看自己的脖子，果然后颈处被咬破留下了印记。

 

堂本剛马上跑到卧室拿手机想看看几点，却看到好几通冈田准一的未接来电和邮件。他打开邮件原来是准一跟他说他们回来的路上遇上下雨，所以晚上要住在山上，第二天才回去。又问他身体有没有好些。堂本剛看了看时间才刚刚六点，料想去爬山的一行人应该还没有回来，赶紧回邮件说自己已经先回家，一直在休息所以没听到手机响。

 

回完邮件堂本剛穿好衣服收拾好东西准备离开酒店，要不然等大家回来肯定会发现自己身上的味道和印记。脑子里还一团乱的堂本剛不知道要怎么解释，只想赶紧离开别让其他人发现。堂本剛不敢直接回家，只能先回了公寓，在公寓待了七天临时标记才随着新陈代谢慢慢消散。

 

之后的每一天堂本剛都想着那天的事，想着堂本光一，特别是标记还在的那几天，不管做什么似乎堂本光一都在他身边，他一下觉得自己不该被这些事束缚，毕竟自己还有想要做的事，可是想到堂本光一他又觉得或许他该问问堂本光一是不是愿意等他回来，只是两年的时间何况还有节假日，他可以不在那边实习早一年回来。所以即使自己还有些慌乱，不知道怎么面对堂本光一，他还是来了。他想像以往一样等回去的时候，再单独问问堂本光一的意思。

 

长濑乐队刚开始表演小川亮跟上田宏就走进了酒吧，小川站在酒吧门口把手腕伸到上田鼻子边上问：“你再闻闻，这个味道确实是剛前辈信息素的味道吧？”

 

“哎呀，你都问了多少遍了，都说了是一个味道没错，但是味道一样有什么用，里面又不带荷尔蒙，光一前辈是不可能因为一样的香水味就出现易感期的。”

 

小川不理他，又靠近上田身边问：“那脖子上的味道浓不浓？我特地多喷了一点在脖子上。”

 

上田把人推开了点说：“靠这么近当然觉得浓了，活脱脱一个剛前辈好吗。不过你真的要这么做吗？”上田有些后悔把假期在打工的药店遇见堂本剛的事告诉了好友，他也没想到小川竟然去找了一家专门制作信息素香水的店买到了堂本剛信息素味道的香水。

 

信息素香水店算得上是情趣用品店的一种，顾客大多是信息素分泌不足又没有得到有效治疗的Alpha和Omega，还有不喜欢自己信息素味道的Alpha、Omega或是想要在床上玩些不同花样的AO夫妻，当然也有不少Beta为了自己的Alpha伴侣买来增加情趣。

 

上田宏暑假的时候在药店打工，正巧遇见堂本剛来药店买东西，他本来想上前打招呼，堂本剛却不知道为什么一副丢了魂的模样，在药柜拿了药就匆匆到收银台付钱走了。他一时好奇跑去问收银的同事堂本剛买的什么，同事告诉他竟然是避孕药，上田这才想起来堂本剛刚才经过自己身边的时候，他闻到了些堂本光一的味道。他把这件事当成趣闻告诉了好友，哪知道没过两天小川却拉着他去制香店找堂本剛信息素味的香水，又听说今天大家给长野博过生日，拉着他就跑到酒吧来。

 

小川觉得一切已经万无一失，扯着上田的手就进了酒吧，长濑他们刚上台，他找到堂本光一他们一伙人的位置假装偶遇坐到堂本光一身边。

 

小川一坐下，堂本光一就侧头看着小川，小川问：“怎么了前辈？这么奇怪地看着我。”

 

堂本光一喝了口酒说：“没什么，只是觉得你今天特别香。”

 

小川也没想到堂本光一会这么说，低头脸一红说：“哪有，前辈真爱开玩笑。”

 

小川见堂本光一半天不再说话，抬头看到堂本光一喝着酒杯里的酒眼睛却盯着对面角落里的堂本剛和结城凛。

 

昏暗的环境里，结城凛站在堂本剛身后，手肘撑在卡座的沙发靠背上，因为音乐声的关系贴在堂本剛的耳边说着什么，堂本剛听了马上侧头对着结城笑笑点头，结城揉了揉堂本剛的头发转身就走回吧台，过了一会送来两瓶威士忌说是给长野博庆生，又给自己到了小杯敬了所有人。

 

堂本光一一口气喝光了杯子里的酒，又给自己满上，小川看着堂本光一一副要罐醉自己的模样，往堂本光一身边靠近了些说：“听说结城前辈家特别有钱，开个酒吧就是为了消磨时间而已，而且人又温柔体贴，学校喜欢他的Omega可多了，他之前也是伴侣换了一个又一个的，不知道怎么今年却一直没有交往对象，原来是在追剛前辈啊。”

 

堂本光一看着已经回吧台做事的结城凛又看看堂本剛说：“剛也未必就喜欢他。”

 

“是吗？我倒觉得他们两挺般配的啊，我都不止一次看到结城前辈跟剛前辈一起吃饭了。”

 

堂本光一又给自己满上酒不再说话。

 

一伙人从暑假之后第一次聚到一起，玩到凌晨喝得东倒西歪才散场。

 

大家各自上了出租车，冈田准一问站在酒吧门口的堂本剛怎么回去，堂本剛说：“我等结城前辈还有些事，你们先走吧。”

 

喝得晕晕乎乎的堂本光一扶着出租车的车顶，看了堂本剛一眼就坐了进去，小川拉着上田宏跟着上了车。

 

堂本剛本来想让堂本光一等等自己，却看到堂本光一喝得都有些站不住，便觉得现在也不是个谈事情的好时机，再加上要等结城凛就看着堂本光一上了车。

 

没多久结城凛就拿着个袋子出来递到堂本剛面前说：“走吧，这么晚我送你回去。”

 

堂本剛接过袋子说：“可是酒吧还没打烊，你方便吗？”

 

“没关系，有城岛在。”说完就拉着堂本剛打了车。

 

“你最近怎么了，丢三落四的，每次来见学都忘东西在科里，上次是见学证这次是书。”结城问。

 

堂本剛看了看袋子里自己的书，不好意思地说：“抱歉前辈，总是麻烦你。”

 

结城凛看着脸色绯红的堂本剛心里似乎明白了什么。

 

“前辈，能问你个事吗？”

 

“嗯，你说。”

 

堂本剛看了眼自己的腺体外科书问：“要是我不去交换留学，是不是就没办法进我们学校附属医院的腺体外科了？”

 

“也不一定，只是西谷教授对你很看重，要是你不去他可能会很失望吧，而且你也知道交换生的名额本来就少，能去的都是优等生中的优等生，放弃了这次机会错过的可能不只是是个交换的名额而已。”结城凛看着堂本剛继续说：“怎么？你不是很想去Oxford的吗？”

 

堂本剛抱着书不说话，结城摸摸他的头说：“小家伙，是有了喜欢的人吧？”

 

堂本剛撇开脑袋理理头发无奈地说：“前辈怎么老是把我当小孩一样。”

 

结城伸出双手把堂本剛刚理好的头发又揉了揉说：“你本来就比我小啊，看到你就觉得像个小动物一样，特别想摸摸你，真奇怪哈哈哈哈哈。”

 

堂本剛看了结城半响说：“前辈特别像我原来认识的一个前辈，不过那个前辈是个Omega。”

 

“怎么我的信息素里透露出Omega的感觉？”

 

“fufufu，前辈一直把信息素控制得那么好，我都不知道前辈信息素味道是什么样的呢。”

 

结城凛听堂本剛这么说一时也不说话，过了一会问：“你真的不继续申请交换生资格了吗？”

 

堂本剛重新理好头发，有些不好意思地说：“本来我是想他能等我二年的，可是他太招人喜欢了，我有些不放心。”堂本剛想到晚上坐在堂本光一身边的小川突然就萌生出了不去留学的想法。

 

结城看了堂本剛半天才说：“被你喜欢还真是幸福呢，可是万一对方辜负了你怎么办？”

 

堂本剛想了想说：“我也不知道。”


End file.
